sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ailee - Don't Touch Me
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 손대지마 (Don't Touch Me)right|145px *'Artista:' Ailee *'Mini Álbum:' Magazine *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Septiembre-2014 *'Agencia: 'YMC Entertainment 'Romanización' nal saranghandaneun geu heunhaeppajin geojitmal banbokdoeneun ssaum Gotta go I say good bye ttan saram mannago naegen jibe gaseo jatdago dulleodaeneun neo jebal geunyang garago mwol wonhae tto eoneusae nae soneul jaba wae neodapge tto dareun ae chaja tteonagarago neol tteonaneun geon naegen haenguniran geol Get out Get out Get out Get out what you want nae mome sondaeji ma soreumkkichinikka nae ireum bureuji ma deutgi sirheunikka niga mwol andago saranghagin mwol handago dwaesseo pillyo eobseo kkeojyeo Far away nae mome sondaeji ma nan doragaji anha neol saranghaji anha I’m out! I’m out! mianhada haji ma dwaetgo seolmyeongharyeo hajima jeokdanghi jom hae sori jireugi jeone Oh stupid jal saenggakhae gyesani neurini nunbusin nal nochin geol neon huhoehage doel geol i son noheurago kkol bogi sirtago Get out Get out Get out Get out let me go! nae mome sondaeji ma soreumkkichinikka nae ireum bureuji ma deutgi sirheunikka niga mwol andago saranghagin mwol handago dwaesseo pillyo eobseo kkeojyeo Far away nae mome sondaeji ma nan doragaji anha neol saranghaji anha I’m out! I’m out! gasi bakhin mareul silkeot peobutgo aju wanbyeokhage doraseoneunde wae jakku du nune nunmuri chaneunji Get out Get out Get out Get out let me go! gaseumeun apeujiman sarangeun kkeutnasseo neon anirago haedo imi nan kkeutnasseo ijen nareul itgo gwageo ttawin chiwodugo neon neodaero haengbokhagil baralge nae mome sondaeji ma I’m out! I’m out! 'Español' Cuando dices que me amas, es tan sólo una típica mentira Repitiendo las peleas, tengo que irme, me despido Te reúnes con otras chicas, pero me dices que has dormido en casa Por favor, vete ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás sosteniendo mi mano? Sólo sé tú mismo y encuentra a otra chica, vete Dejarte sería bueno para mí Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete en donde quieras No me toques porque se me eriza la piel No pronuncies mi nombre porque no quiero oírlo ¿Qué sabes tú? No me amas No te necesito así que vete lejos, vete lejos No me toques No volveré contigo No te amo ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy! No digas que lo sientes, no trates de dar explicaciones Ya es suficiente, detente antes de que grite Oh estúpido, piénsalo, ¿Eres así de lento? Te arrepentirás de perderme, a quien brilla Suelta mi mano, no quiero verte Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete, déjame ir No me toques porque se me eriza la piel No pronuncies mi nombre porque no quiero oírlo ¿Qué sabes tú? No me amas No te necesito así que vete lejos, vete lejos No me toques No volveré contigo No te amo ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy! Dije un montón de palabras espinosas Y rechazos perfectamente Pero ¿Por qué las lágrimas están llenando mis ojos? Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete, déjame ir Mi corazón duele, pero el amor se terminó Puedes negarlo, pero ya se ha terminado Ahora olvidame y olvida el pasado Espero que seas feliz en tu propio camino No me toques ¡Me voy! ¡Me voy! 'Hangul' 날 사랑한다는 그 흔해빠진 거짓말 반복되는 싸움 Gotta go I say good bye 딴 사람 만나고 내겐 집에 가서 잤다고 둘러대는 너 제발 그냥 가라고 뭘 원해 또 어느새 내 손을 잡아 왜 너답게 또 다른 애 찾아 떠나가라고 널 떠나는 건 내겐 행운이란 걸 Get out Get out Get out Get out what you want 내 몸에 손대지 마 소름끼치니까 내 이름 부르지 마 듣기 싫으니까 니가 뭘 안다고 사랑하긴 뭘 한다고 됐어 필요 없어 꺼져 Far away 내 몸에 손대지 마 난 돌아가지 않아 널 사랑하지 않아 I’m out! I’m out! 미안하다 하지 마 됐고 설명하려 하지마 적당히 좀 해 소리 지르기 전에 Oh stupid 잘 생각해 계산이 느리니 눈부신 날 놓친 걸 넌 후회하게 될 걸 이 손 놓으라고 꼴 보기 싫다고 Get out Get out Get out Get out let me go! 내 몸에 손대지 마 소름끼치니까 내 이름 부르지 마 듣기 싫으니까 니가 뭘 안다고 사랑하긴 뭘 한다고 됐어 필요 없어 꺼져 Far away 내 몸에 손대지 마 난 돌아가지 않아 널 사랑하지 않아 I’m out! I’m out! 가시 박힌 말을 실컷 퍼붓고 아주 완벽하게 돌아서는데 왜 자꾸 두 눈에 눈물이 차는지 Get out Get out Get out Get out let me go! 가슴은 아프지만 사랑은 끝났어 넌 아니라고 해도 이미 난 끝났어 이젠 나를 잊고 과거 따윈 치워두고 넌 너대로 행복하길 바랄게 내 몸에 손대지 마 I’m out! I’m out! 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop